AT:Elemental
by LogicalKoopa
Summary: Finn is depressed. He has been for a while. Ever since FP left. Why was he so sad? He'd given up on ladies, but he still missed FP. The best thing he had done was get a sword, but that still didn't make him feel whole. So now, he decides to go on a new adventure. Without Jake. Rated T for safety. Finn/FP (Flinn), Bubbline, TV/OC, Jake/Lady,
1. Prolog

**OPENING**

Today is April 12. My name is Finn. Today was the day I decided to leave. But first, I'll explain where I came from. I was discovered by Margaret and Joshua, two dogs, when I was just a baby. A boom-boom baby. They also had two kids, Jake and Jermaine. Jake and I are tight. He and I are like best bros. on the other hand, I haven't seen Jermaine since that one time Jake was a huge wuss. Now me and Jake are huge adventurers. It's awesome.

Anyway, like I said everything wasn't all good. A couple months ago, I broke up with my ladyfriend, Flame Princess. Everything was all good until Ice King, another jerk, kinda fought FP, and I had some sweet dreams, and it's complicated. It's complicated. They should make it into a movie, or TV show, or whatevs.

Anyway, I was at home one day, thinking. I hadn't felt good for a while. The last time was when I got my sick new sword, it's kinda cursed and stuff, but its all cool. And then I also found out my dad's kinda alive and stuff, not like Joshua, but my human dad, and yeah. I may talk about that later. But then, that's when it hit me. I knew why I was so depressed.

**To be continued…**

**Author Comments: **Welcome to Logic's Corner. THAT'S ME! I'm Logical Koopa. I'm a dude, by the way, but I do ship Finn/FP or Flinn as I like to say. I've loved AT for years, God. Seriously, I love Adventure Time. Anyway, I'm writing this Fic as practice for my actual novel, Wreckage, which I'm writing. I'll try to update at least once a week, so check back soon. This is just the opening, and Chapter One should be up soon. In the meantime, you can follow me on my tumblr, szukothekoopa, and see you soon! Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**FINN:** I knew what was making me depressed.

"It's FP dude," I said to Jake. "It's always been FP."

"What are you talking about, man?" Jake asked.

"You know how I've been feeling all twisty?"

"I guess man, but I just thought you had a bad burrito."

"No, Jake. I did not have a bad burrito"

"TACQUITO!"

"No, what? No! Jake, listen to me! I still like FP."

Jake just looked at me for a second, unsure of everything.

"Finn, you know this is just a phase."

"NO ITS NOT!"

" JT DAWGZONE SAYS IT IS!"

Ok, I thought. Jake is always stubborn. He's gonna come to terms eventually.

"I read in this book, Jake. That a human can control the elements, like FP can. So I think that I'll just do that."

"Ummm… okay! See ya soon, Finn! And be home for Paaaaancakes!"

"Jake. Listen. I'm not going to come back for a while. Like maybe months, maybe years."

"Sure you are!"

"Jake I am not lying. See you in a couple months."

I packed up all of my stuff into a bag, and went to go see Flambo. He did the whole ritual with spittin' on my head and stuff. It was kind of gross, but whatever. I could live with it. And off I went to the Flame Kingdom, where FP was ruling.

"Hey guard," I said to one of the guards outside the Kingdom walls. "What's FP doing?"

"The Queen? Why she and Sir Cinnamon Bun are smooching it up," he said.

I gave him a dirty look. Last time I saw CB, he told FP that he loved her. That was awkward. I was third wheeled there.

"Are you gonna let me in?"

"No."

"Let me in!"

"No!"

"GRAAAAAH!"

I charged into the guy, kicking him in the dingalings. I charged through the city tearing my way through all the people.

"EFFFFFFFFFF PPPPPEEEEEEEEEEE!" I called out, just as I was getting close to the castle.

**JAKE:** "Jake, my homie, you're stuck at homie, your best bro went to chase his lady," I started rapping to myself. "Jake the Dog here!"

Man, rapping is way better with Finn around. I actually can't believe he left. I don't even have the strength to do anything. NOT EVEN EAT BURRITOES. So I decided to go to Lady's house.

"Hey Lady!*" I said.

"HI Jake!*"

"Man, Finn left on an adventure without me.*"

"You know Jake, there is a certain person you can take on your own adventure.*"

"Yeah? Who is it?*"

"TV.*"

"T…V…..?*"

" 'Sup Dad."

Then, me and Lady created an idea. Me and TV would go traveling around Ooo, meeting people, talking around, and adventuring. We would record a podcast once a week, and TV would use his Technomancy skills to make it a fancy show.

"Thanks, girl!*" I said. "TV, let's go!"

And so we left.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**ED's Note: *= Translated From Korean**

**Logic's Corner: **Yay! New Chapter. Okay, guys, I am literally not editing this at all. I am posting as I write. Straight from my brain. Only a rough idea was in my mind. This is chapter one of 26 of season 1. Remember to follow me on my blog szukothekoopa tumblr. Thanks to everyone who read chapter one!


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**JAKE: **"Ok, TV!" I said. "Les go, son!"

"Yeah, coming, Dad," said TV.

Just me and my son, on an Adventure. Man, I haven't had this much time with my kids since they were born. I couldn't wait to Adventure. Where were we going first? To the Candy Kingdom! This was the plan for the first episode of "Jake the Dog's Adventurama Podcast":

Interview PB in the Candy Kingdom.

Talk to the citizens about Adventuring

Have TV mix this in with music and stuff to make a proper style show

Record a 5-minute comedy segment with my friends at the Candy Bar

TV puts it all together

Upload to the interwebz!

AND DONE! That was our winning formula for our show! Hopefully it was going to be good.

**LATER, CANDY KINGDOM: **"Prubbles?" I asked. "You there, Prubbles?"

We were at the door of the Candy Castle, waiting for PB to come and go to our interview. That was when Marceline came and answered the door. She was wearing pajamas and looked really drowsy.

"What are you doing here, Marcy?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm just-." she began, when PB rushed down.

"Oh, um, Marceline is just here for a while while her house is being renovated and stuff," said PB.

"You know that's not true Bonnie."

"Umm, okay guys. So maybe you guys should both come down and we can do this whole interview thing."

"Yeah, Jake, we'll do that. See ya later."

TV just looked at me, with a confused look on his face.

"Dad, are Princess Bubblegum and Marceline, you know…"

"Um, I'm pretty sure they are TV."

**FINN: **"EFFFFFFFFFFFFFF PEEEEEEEEEEE!"

FP materialized before me.

"Ummm, what's up Finn?" she said.

"FP, I am going to become… huff… a Fire Elemental… for you!"

"Finn, you know that I'm not going to-."

And then I kissed her.

"Finnn!?

"What the hell was that? That – why the hell did you do that?"

"FP… You know that I'm in love with you."

"Finn… come on. You really can't think that I'm going to… Get back with you."

"FP, please." A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Finn… please don't."

"I'll show you! I'll come back in a month or two and show you! And tell Cinnamon Bun not to touch you!"

"What? Cinnamon Bun is just like my best knight and junk. Did you really think that what he said was meant like he like likes me?"

"Kind of yeah…"

"OK Finn. If you want to do this, then go ahead. I won't stop you, but I've already told you what I think."

"YOLOOOOOO!" I shouted running away.

As I looked behind me I could see FP blushing. I knew it! This wasn't just going to be one of my regular stupid plots! This one might even have a chance of working! Suffice to say I was excited.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**LOGIC'S CORNER: **Introduced Bubbline this Chapter. YOLO! NO more points today. Thanks everyone and follow my tumblr. Anyone see Clarence yet?


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**FINN: ** "Man, this is kind of boring."

I was walking for what seemed like hours. What was I doing? I was waiting and looking for a town. You know, I really should have gotten supplies back in the Fire Kingdom. But no, I had to go running off. Man, that was dumb. So now I was going to find a little town, get the peeps from there to tell me where a fire elemental teacher was, and get that guy to teach me. Dang. That was gonna take a while. My favourite. It was then when it dawned on me. I was alone on this journey. No one to help me, not even Jake. I wonder what Jake was doing. Probably sitting around at home, playing Beemo. Oh, wait. BMO wasn't there anymore, I forgot. I missed BMO.

**FLASHBACK: **"BMO?" Jake called. "Let's go BMO."

"Dude, BMO isn't home," said Finn.

"BEEEMOOO!" they both called.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" they heard a voice. It was BMO's.

They ran towards the place where the sound was coming from. They just hoped that BMO, their sentient pet computer was okay. BMO had disappeared days ago, and Finn and Jake were searching for him for hours. They hoped he was okay. They had been together for years.

**FINN: **No more thinking about that. You shouldn't think about that. BMO may be gone, but he wasn't forgotten. And that was when I hit the town. Jong Falls. Hopefully someone here could give me a map towards the Elemental. Hopefully.

"RUN!" someone shouted. And my sword popped out.

"Let's do this, my homie!" I said looking at my side, thinking Jake would be there, but he wasn't. "Oh yeah…"

I jumped up. A giant purple monster was there.

"Take this!"

**JAKE: **Me and TVwere at the Candy Bar.

"Now TV, stay out here," I said. "This place isn't for kids."

"Dad, I'm pretty sure Jake Jr. told you that we age quicker and we're like 24 by now," TV said. "I can go into the Bar. Seriously."

"OK, son, but I just don't feel right letting you in here."

"C'mon Dad. There's not a problem here."

**LATER: **"Okay. So, PB, how did you and.." I started.

"Shut up, Jake," said PB. "Seriously, Jake."

"Marcy, how do you feel about PB?"

"Ooh. PB and I, we're tight," said Marceline, hugging PB.

"That's it Jake. This is over. Please don't use this on your thing."

"Well, let's see. This is really juicy gossip, but… you are my friend. So…..

"I'd say it's a fifty-fifty chance."

"JAKE!"  
"Fine.

"60-40!"

PB gave me a dirty look. She was trying to hide this. I don't know why, but she was. I mean, I get it, but it's not that big of a deal.

"Look, Jake. What can I pay you?"

"PB, no. I have freedom of speech. This would get out eventually. It's not that big of a deal."

"Fine. Like anyone will believe you."

"OK, PB."

"Do you want to come over for dinner next week? Me and Marcy are cooking."

"Heck, yeah, PB!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**LOGIC'S CORNER: **The Bubbline action continues. Also, I'm thinking that there'll be more than just 26 chapters this season. Maybe 52. Also I might be updating everyday from now on, unless I start a new fic. Yeah, right. Remember, like, favourite, and follow my tumblr. ( = . szukothekoopa(tumblr(com


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**FINN:** The monster looked like it wasn't gonna do any damage, but c'mon. It's a giant monster. C'mon. So I jumped at it.

"I hate you, JERK!" someone shouted out from the crowd behind me. "Let me go and die!"

I slashed the monster in half with my sword. It died easily. Man. That was unimpressive. I was hoping for something better. Like seriously. WAY BETTER.

"C'mon, seriously? Who created you, stupid monster?"

"Jermaine! I don't love you! You just... go away! Seriously, go away."

"Hey," I said. "Jermaine... was it? Let go of the , don't you get it? She doesn't like you."

The two creatures were round and had green skin. They looked kind of like gnomes, except fatter. Kinda like those things LSP was torturing, except bigger.

"You shut up!" said the one creature, Jermaine, just like bro. "I love Maggie! You know that, Maggie. Just let us go!" He pushed me.

"Look man, just-" I then realized something. This was just like me and FP. But FP didn't hate me. Right?

"Look! Finn the Hero, right? I don't like Jermaine anymore. Now he won't leave me alone," said Maggie.

"Look,"I said. "Just figure it out by yourself. Jermaine- Maggie doesn't like you. Give it up."

Another moment later, an orange man came over. He ran at me.

"I'm the F- -!" he said. What was that? "I will kill you for destroying my monster!"

"Get off me, dude!" I yelled. "Jerk!"

I punched him in the face and he grabbed his nose.

"Heh heh heh... HAHAHAHAHA!" he began. "Don't you know I am the ruler of this land. I can burn it down in one second!

He began to light up. His hand started glowing and he burnt down one house.

"How do you like that?"

"Dude! Stop! What the heck?"

He ended up burning up the whole city. For some reason I couldn't move. Later, once everything was burnt up, I could move.

"Man? You up?" I asked one of the only surviving citizens. "Who was that?"

"Don't you know, Finn the Hero? That's the Flame Teacher. He can teach you Elemental Powers."

"What? That's the jerk?"

"Or you can ask the Countess of Gnomes. She is elemental."

"Yeah, man. I'll do that."

Minutes later, when I was packing up to leave, the guy said "Aren't you going to save me?"

I walked towards him.

"Sorry, man."

"I- please!"

I left him.

**Logic's Corner:** That's all folks. Sorry it's short. I couldn't upload yesterday cause of Doctors. Sorry again. At least its almost Easter which means I may be able to double upload. Hopefully I will. That's all!


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**JAKE: **So, we were at our main base, me and TV.

"OK, TV. Are we good with our first episode?" I asked

"Yeah, Dad. We have our first episode done," said TV.

"Woo Hoo! We're gold!" I shouted, using one of those explode-y confetti things. "Good and gold! Press the dang button, son!"

"Okay Dad! I'm pressin the button. Puh-ressin'!" He pressed the button.

This is it. Our first podcast was going to be uploaded in three… two… one! That was it! Our podcast was good.

"Check the thing. How many people watched it already?" I asked.

"Geez Dad. It's been a minute," said TV. "How many people are…" He clicked the button.

The number kept increasing. Slowly. Very slowly. Hardly anything. After about ten minutes, we were only at 10 or so views. And 10 downloads, as well. Everything was slow, until about an hour in.

"Oh my glob! TV!" I said. "We're at 10,000 views! May BMO in Globworld looking down on us smile!"

"OK, Dad. Don't get too excited. We're only at… OH MY GLOB! DAD! We're number one on the charts! We're geniuses!"

"No, TV. You're mom is. Thank you Lady!"

**LATER: **We were at PB's castle with her and Marcy. They made some fancy and Peppermint Butler waited on us really well. Overall, it was a good night.

"Anyway, PB *burtp* Finn is off chasing Flame Princess," I said.

"Oh, really? *hiccup* That Cinnamon Bun owes me a bunch of stuff. He borrowed so *hicc* much from me, like c'mon," PB mumbled.

"Yeah, I know? He even owes me," TV started. "Who owes me. I'm not even important in Ooo. I'm not an adventurer, I'm just a tech nerd."

"Oh, c'mon man. Don't be like that," said Marceline. "You're cool."

"Thanks Marceline," said TV.

"Guys! Do you want to *hicc* see a secret room?" asked PB.

"Peebs… not _that _room, right?" asked Marceline.

"Oh yeah. _That_ room."

Dun dun duuuuuuunnn!

**FINN: **Oh, man. I just left that guy. He was dying and I just left him. Oh glob. Oh glob. Glob, what did I do. Why did I leave that guy. Everyone just… glob. They're all dead. How could I do this? This is insane.

"Oh glob," I said. "Why? Fridge… why?"

"Hey, you!" some voice said. "Finn, right? I can lead you to the Countess of Gnomes."

The voice was coming from a little guy. A survivor from the village.

"You survived?"

"Heck yeah, giant! I survived."

"How?"

"Easy. I'm a little person. No one sees me!" he waved his hand in front of his face. "Anyway, I know you left that one guy to die."

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

"Sure, but if you can get me something, I can lead you to the Countess."

"OK, what do you want me to get for you?"

"Easy. I want…" he whispered.

"YOU WANT ME TO STEAL THE PRINCESS' CROWN JEWELS? Who are you? The Lich? Are you the new host? How did he escape?"

"I'm not the Lich, idiot."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm just a guy…"

"What's your name?"

"Alech. Alech Scronai. Pro Bounty Hunter and Assassin."

"The Guild?"

" 'Course."

"Me-Mow. Do you know her?"

"That idiot? Of course. Worst assassin in the guild."

"OK, anyway. I'll do what you want. Just lead me to the Countess."

"Sure."

We walked away from each other in opposite directions, until I turned around.

"What Princess did you kill?" I asked.

"Princess Beautiful."

_Dang, _I thought.

"See you later, Finn," he said, walking away.

I just stood there for a minute.

**LOGIC'S CORNER: **Already updating. What? I told you guys that I could update maybe twice at least once this weekend? I'm not at school today, so I can update at like 10 AM or so now and maybe at 9 PM or so. Also, this is my longest chapter which is sick. And the guy who favorite this? And everyone who liked this? Go share it with your friends and follow my tumblr! Just replace every ( I write with a period. Follow me at szukothekoopa(tumblr(com. See ya later today maybe!


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**LOGIC'S CORNER: **OK, anyway. Last chapter, I just wanted to note that PB had a really bad case of the hiccups. (Yes, that was it. Seriously.) She wasn't anything else. Onto the story, anyway.

**JAKE: **"OK, PB, where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh *hiccup* sorry. Hiccups suck. We are going to go see my new science room," she said. "Marceline didn't want to show you this 'cause we didn't want you to put it on your thing."

"Oh," I said. "Yeah, sure. We're friends. No problem. I won't show anything."

"OK, Jake, TV. This is it."

We stepped inside the room and we looked all around. Dang. Impressive. It was a huge room with white walls and tiled floor. Everything was covered in some science-y junk. It was impressive. In the back there was even a time machine.

"A time machine? Sweet!" I shouted, having an idea.

"No, Jake. You can't use it," said PB.

"I'm not gonna use it. I was thinking that Finn could use it to stop his mission. He could go back in time to stop himself from breaking up with Flame Princess."

"Jake. No. If Finn went back in time, he might mess up the Space-Time Fagoogley and then you might not even exist."

"But-…"

"NO JAKE."

"C'mon Dad," said TV. "Uncle Finn has to stay on his path. It's how glob meant it."

"Yeah," said Marceline. "Just leave everything as it is. It's how its meant."

"But!"

"Dad. Please stop," said TV.

"Grumble… Fine."

We looked around for a while longer. I mean, it was a nice room, but I didn't understand any of PB's science-y stuff, but whatever.

"OK, everyone. Get out now!" Peppermint Butler yelled. "Get out of there!"

"Prubs? What's happening?" I asked.

"I don't know Jake, but get out of there!" Bubblegum yelled.

"TV! We gotta combine our powers!" I yelled. "Teleport me outside!"

"Sure thing Dad!"

We appeared outside and the monster was right in front of us. It was big and purple.

"PB! Why aren't the Gumball Guardians coming out?" I asked.

"I don't know, Jake! C'mon and get him!" PB yelled.

"HAHAHAHA!" a voice yelled out.

I tried to turn around to face the monster, but I couldn't. I was frozen. So was TV.

"NO!" I yelled.

A man standing on the monster laughed and started lighting everything on fire.

"NO! The CANDY KINGDOM!"

That was it. The whole kingdom was destroyed.

"PB! You there?!" I yelled.

"Yeah," she said. "Me and Marcy saved most of the citizens, but the kingdom… It's gone…"

"PB?"

"I worked on that kingdom for 1000 years. And its all gone. Everything I worked for…" She began to sob.

I tried to move, and now I could.

"YOU JERK!" I yelled to the fire-starter. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Hey, you should look after your kid better," he said.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-?"

I looked behind me.

"TV!" I yelled. He was lying on the ground, not moving. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"HAHAHA!"

I picked up TV. I really hoped he was okay.

"PB!" I yelled to my earpiece. " Get to help TV, I'm going after the jerk who just almost killed my son."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Logic's Corner: **I'm back! Yes, two chaps in one day. Dang… The Candy Kingdom is destroyed. What will happen? Find out soon! **EDIT: **Sorry, guys. FF wouldn't upload. Tomorrow, I swear two chapters! Sorry this is all for today. Happy Easter!


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**JAKE: **This was it. The last flippin' straw. This sucks. You almost killed my son. That's the last straw. Phew… calm down, Jake. You'll go after him. Just as soon as I call Finn. I got out my communicator and dialed Finn's number.

"Finn? Do you hear me?" I asked.

"What's up, Jake?" Finn said.

"The Candy Kingdom. Finn. It's gone."

"WHAT?"

"Finn, TV is hurt, and the Candy Kingdom is gone. It's all gone. Some crazy jerk destroyed it all."

"Who did it Jake?"

"Some jerk with Fire powers. An elemental."

"Dang it. I know who that is…"

"Finn… who?"

"It's this crazy jerk. A Fire Elemental. The Elemental Teacher."

"Finn, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go after him. He already destroyed a village up where I is."

"I'm going to kill that jerk."

"No. I am, Jake. I'm going to get him to teach me Fire Control, then kill him."

"Finn…"

"I'm going, Jake. See you later."

"Finn… wait!"

BOOPBOOPBOOPBOOP

And Finn hung up. What was I going to do? Once Finn got stuck on something, that was it. At least I should go and talk to TV. I really hoped he was okay. So I went to the hospital, hoping that TV was alright.

" ? How is he? How is TV?"

"Jake…" replied . "He's in critical condition."

"Doc… no… please…"

"Jake. There's a 25% chance he'll survive."

"Doc… HE WILL SURVIVE!"

**FINN: **That jerk! He destroyed the Candy Kingdom. PB's home- destroyed. This was personal. She was one of my best friends. I couldn't let her home be desecrated like this.

"Hello?" I said to my communicator as it rang. "Who is this?

"Finn the Human?"

"Yeah…?"

"This is the Elemental Teacher."

"You JERK!"

"Yes, its me. What's up?"

"You're the one. Who destroyed. THE CANDY KINGDOM!"

"Yes…"

"What do you want?"

"I want to teach you how to do Fire Magic."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to teach you to be a fire elemental."

"And you think that I'll do that why?"

"Because you want the ruler of flame…"

"FP, yeah, so?"

"Listen, human… I can teach you to become a fire elemental. I can get you in with Flame Princess. I'm like a Fire Noble."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can get you into the Flame Kingdom and teach you how to become Elemental."

"You know what?"

"Yessss?"

"Let's do it."

"I'm glad you'll join me. Goodbye."

That was it. Now I can learn this jerk's tricks then betray him and kill him. This was perfect. I'll kill that jerk…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Logic's Corner:** Womp Womp WOMP! Finn is being a jerk. Perfect Fire Elemental Behaviour. Hopefully, guys, I can get another chapter up today. Thanks to Elsa Snow Queen of Arendelle for liking this story and yeah Cinnamon Bun/FP is gross. Hopefully I can get another chapter up today. And remember to follow my tumblr. szukothekoopa tumblr com. Just make sure to replace the symbol with periods. Later, haters!


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**FINN:** "Okay, Teach, should I call you?" I said to the Elemental Teacher on my communicator. "Where do you want to meet me for the time."

"Teach. Sure, call me Teach. Where do I want to meet? Easy, meet me at my base. Its in the Desert of Soulsucking Deathchompers," Teach said.

"Hmm… seems legit."

So I left to go to a little base I set up just outside Jong Falls. I ate some food, and it was all good. I can't believe I was going to help the Teacher, and I still have to get a Princess' crown for Alech. Oh, dang. Did I really need to see the Countess of Gnomes? I had the Teacher now, but I promised Alech. Alech would kill me if I didn't do the job. Dang it. Glob! My life sucked now. Whose Jewel would I steal anyway?

"Is anybody out there?" I asked, hearing a noise. "Is anybody here?"

_RUSTLE_

"Seriously? Anyone here?"

A giant tiger jumped at me. A ghost.

"SHOKO?"

The ghost lady jumped out of the bushes behind me. What was she doing around here? She circled around me. Why? She didn't speak to me. She couldn't. What was she doing? Glob! What the heck?

"Shoko? What are you doing?"

In case you didn't know, Shoko was one of my past lives. She was cool when she was alive, but now she was a creepy ghost. Not that I was scared… PFFT.

"Goodbye, Shoko," I said. "Goodbye."

That was a really weird encounter. Why had Shoko come just now? I walked over into one of the bushes to take a leak, when something hit me. Literally. Something hit me in the back, and I was knocked out. What was that? Was that what Shoko was trying to warn me about?

**JAKE: **"Doctor!" I yelled, as PB came up to me.

"Jake, sit down," PB said.

Marceline was strumming her axe, looking kinda sad.

"Marcy, why are you so sad?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said. "I kind of liked TV…"

"He's my kid," I said. "I should be the one worrying."

"Heheheh… yeah, Jake, I guess so…"

"Glob, I hope he's okay…"

"Let's just wait. We've got the best doctors in all of Ooo!" said Bubblegum.

"Yeah, I just… oh glob… He's my son, I can't handle this!"

"It's okay, Jake. Does Finn know?"

"Yeah, he knows. I would tell TV, but y'know."

and ran out of the ER.

"Jake… TV is…" began.

"What is happening with my son?!"

"He's dead Jake, he's dead…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Logic's Corner: **Is TV really dead? Anyway, two updates, one day! So, I might not update this fic tomorrow since I'm doing a regular Show fic, **The Return of Solid Bold! **It's summertime, and you know what that means! New fic! It's only a 5-chapter thing and I'll probably be alternating update days. See you soon!


	10. Author's Note

**LOGIC'S CORNER: **OK Guys! My Regular Show Fic, **The Return of Solid Bold is out now! **That's all. AT:Elemental chapter tomorrow!


End file.
